Grem the human Pyromancer
by Gorerocker
Summary: This is about a human pyromancer that falls into the service of the Chaos. This is pretty much my first fan fiction and Most likely has a lot of errors but if you can get passed that make sure to review it and tell me where I can improve. I will make more chapters depending. Also the start may be cringe worthy. M for swearing just in case.


This is pretty much my first fanfiction and I know the writing is horrible but fuck it wanted to post it anyway. If you can get past all my errors I applaud you, if not don't. I don't blame you.  
Depending on how this goes I might make more chapters.

The same old stink in this swamp. I have been stuck here for as long as I remember I might of even been Born in this swamp my mother never told me where I was born, I am sure she has her reasons, but still.  
As I have said I been stuck In this god forsaken swamp my entire life, Slugs are my daily bread and the dirty swamp water as my water, Of course we boiled the water to clean it up but its nearly impossible to remove the Deadly poison from the water entirely.  
The ogres around the area don't seem to give us to much trouble as long as we leave a good offering of slugs every week and considering that this place has plenty slugs so you never really run out of food. While the meat from slugs is slimy it did its job.  
The only thing to do here is to kill slugs and if you are lucky talk to the occasional undead adventure. While pleasant I made sure not to get attached to them I learned that lesson long ago.

"Grem?" My mother softly tried to speak while laying in her bed.  
I turn around quickly snapping back into reality  
"Yeah mum?" I flinched as a looked at her fragile form, I could never get used to it.  
"Come her a moment." She has a forced smile and trys to gesture with her hand but could only lift her hand so high.  
I walk slowly over and sit in the chair beside her.  
"Could you put more fuel into the fire? Its really Cold in here."  
Truth be told the room was well warm, hell might of been too hot but my mother no matter how hot the room get she could never feel the fires warmth.  
"Sure" I nod my head.  
I then stand up and get fuel for the fire We use mostly bark for fuel Guess its a bonus living in a hollow tree. I quickly chuck a few pieces of bark into the fire.  
"Still a little cold, but thank you." I put what was more like rags rather then blankets over my sick mother.  
"You should get a little more rest mum." She smiled and tried to lift her hand to pat my head but gave up halfway.  
"Such a good boy." With that she went to sleep soundly.  
I walked outside to view the swamp to try and calm my nerves, my eyes widen. "Its her again" Sometimes when I ventured outside of my house I would see a strange woman standing all alone In some strange black tattered robes. I have never managed to talk to her because every-time I made the trek to walk over she would be gone and I would have no idea why. So eventually I Just gave up.

I look to my right and see the large structure of wood hastedly put together by the people of the swamp. Sometimes I can hear screams coming from there, he always assumed it was some poor undead trying to make his or her way though. Very few passed the trials there and none ever survived going into the cave. He saw no matter how hard they tried they would just manifest again at the bonfire, Losing a bit of themselves with each rebirth until nothing was left but a broken down hollow.

Back in my mother prime she used to be a powerful Pyromancer she could create fire the could melt even steel, but I guess, the brighter the flame the quicker it burns out. My mother was not careful enough and was attacked from afar by men with strange darts, while I did the best I can to try and heal her with The moss we had stored for such case's it took far too long for her to get treated she was mostly dead by the time the moss had worked its magic and she was never the same.  
"Well I better kill some slugs for dinner." I say as a slam both my hands together and head off to kill for dinner.

*Few hours later*

I return with more then i had expected "Guess I will give the ogres the extras, that should keep them happy." I begin cook but you can only do so much with slug meat.  
I walk over to my mother. "Hey mum time for dinner."  
No Response  
"Mum?" I shake her again  
My heart drops to my stomach  
I shake her now with both hands  
Still no response  
I quickly check her pulse  
"Nothing, shes gone."  
I fall down in shock and sit for what I thought felt like hours. I knew its was coming but I just didn't know when I always thought I would be ready, well as ready as you can be for this type of thing anyway.  
I look over towards my mother. "I don't know what to do with the body" mum always told me if she died that she wanted to be burned, I shook my head "Going to have to burn my dead mother, what a fucking day."  
I pick up my mother, she so light and feels like she would brack in two if i didn't hold her correctly I take her outside of out hallow tree house and lay her In a semi dry area and begin to place bark around her body.  
"Sorry mum we really cant make a proper Pyre with what we have, but I will do my best." I Head back inside to see if there is anything she would like to carry with her to the after life I look through some of the old draws and Get some old wooden jewellery that I made for her as a child, but while I was looking through I found a Strange note and a ring.  
I decided to read the note.

"Dear Grem.  
"If you are reading this, Then I am most likely dead I am sorry for leaving you."  
"I leave you this ring and a mission for you to do If you feel that you are able."  
What mission? I wonder to myself.  
"Make sure you have this ring on at all times when I am gone or else you will surely perish. I need you to head to the cave past the ogres and Find a.. Deamon named Lady Quelaag and offer yourself to her sisters service, you can find them in the cave on the otherside of the bog, make sure you bring plenty of moss."  
What the fuck does she mean.  
"WE owe our very lives to the ladys of chaos but there help did not come without a price. For the help we were given you are to become a servant to the fair lady.  
Who the hell is this "fair lady." I read on.  
"I know that you might be angry, and confused but this was the only way we could save your life."  
Save my life?  
"They will explain it too you, The last few years with you have been the happiest of my life I wish your farther could of seen you all grown up and helping your mother throw fireballs around and just in case I never got to say it before I died  
I love you and I will miss you.  
Love your mother."

Tears start to fall down my cheek but I don't sob, but the tears just kept coming out like a river and a clutched the piece of paper In silence.  
I push myself back up from my sad state and put on the ring like my mother instructed too and head outside to Continue the funeral. I Start the fire around all four edges of the bark and watched as the flames enveloped my mother. I stood quiet and stay waiting until the very last of the embers where gone. I walk into my home. "It seems so much larger now." I sign and lay down in my bed and let sleep take me into its embrace.  
The next morning I have some of the left over slug meat, should still be plenty for the ogres. After breakfast I start to pack my thing and take a small but sharp kitchen knife to my belt for some type of weapon. I start terversing the swamp to the old cave. Getting around the ogres was simple enough but the poison from the swamp was giving me a bit of trouble but luckily I have some spare moss.  
"Fuck this shit is awful" I say as I nom on the gross ass moss.

I walk into the cave, I have a strong feeling of anxiety going into the cave, never in my 20 years of life, Have I ever ventured into this cave and what I see chills me too the bone. I look with horror as I see the deformed humans praying with egg sacks so large on their backs that they could no longer stand.  
"Are you okay sir?" I ask the closest man, but he ignores me and keeps praying. "I don't likes this."I press on going further into the cave until l find myself In a large Room covered In webs and Sacks and at the further side of the room I can see what appars to be some Ruins.  
"What the hell" The ground has begun to shake I do not know what from, but then I see a bright orange light coming around from the ruins and then I start to see what seems to be a massive Spiders legs coming around the corner of the ruins eventually reveling itself and then a realize that a humanoid figure on top of the spider, Well more like merged with the spider.  
While the Deamon spider half of the Monster was horrible to behold. The Human half was nearly the polar opposite, Long black hair and what seemed to be fairly good skin the human side of this creature was surely its saving grace.  
She Leaps towards me looking at me with angry eyes.

I can feel the heat coming from her strange blade and her strange spiders face.  
"Oh fuck, please don't kill me I just want to find a miss Quelaag." her face showed surprise and lowers her sword to her side. "How do you speak our Language human?"  
I was confused. "What are you talking about I am talking common." Her surprise quickly disappeared after she see's the ring on my right hand, Her face turned into a large evil grin.  
"Oh so it seems its time. Truth be told I didn't think she uphold her end of the bargain but I shouldn't be surprised, humans only honor their deals as long as its not them paying the price."  
I had no idea what she was talking about, but I was not going to let her talk shit about my mother.

"Screw you bitch, you are nothing but a overgrown spider. my mother was the most noble person I knew."  
To be honest she was like, the only person I knew.  
Fury grew on her face and then she quickly lifted me up with her left hand effortlessly.  
"YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME HUMAN, I AM YOUR NEW MASTER!" she lowers her voice to a soft wisper.  
"I am tempted to kill you for your humanity human, but I have other plans for you. Now I'm going to let you go and you shall call me Mistress Quelaag. Understand?"  
I just nod my head too fearful to speak out.  
She lets go of me and I land with a large "THUD."  
I get up and start to rub my hindquarters "Fuck that hurt."  
Quelaag gestures at me to follow her and I do, while keeping a fairly good distance.  
We go down the stairs of the ruins. Well I went down the stairs she went though the middle of the Ruins of what, I now realize is the legendary bell tower that the undead seek.

"Here" her long slender finger pointing toward the wall  
"What do you mean here." I retort.  
"Push your hand on the wall human." She looks annoyed.  
"Alright" I start using both my hands to push but nothing happens.  
"Hey Mist-" As I was about to speak up the wall disappears and I fall flat on my face causing a "Crunch." My nose starts to bleed quickly. "Fuck that hurts."  
Mistress Quelaag covers her face and lets out a small chuckle.  
"Thanks a lot Mistress." She just shows a sly smile.  
"Its a servants job to entertain, and you have done well."  
As quickly as the smile came , it Vanished and now took on a rather sour look.  
"Head inside and speak to Eingyi he shall tell you what to do."  
I walk up the small hallway and See one of the strange egg men whom I assume is Eingyi. "Are you a new servant?" He try's to look up at me.  
"Um I guess I am." I reply.  
He fround "No eggs though, well no matter head on in and go to see our fair lady, but I have my eye on you."  
Whats all the fuss about, if the fair lady is as strong as her sister I wouldn't be ab-  
My mind stopped in its tracks as I looked upon the fair lady. While she had the lower body of a daemon spider like her sister, It didn't have legs thus was unable to move, the smell of pus coming from the dead eggs around her made me sick.  
Her skinny hands grasping each other looking as if they are trying to support each other, her skin as her name would suggest was very fair and looks Incredibly pale.  
Her face While pale and and sickly still looked pretty, however there is also something wrong with her eyes. She starts to slowly lift her head and try's to speak.  
"Hello dear sister, It doesn't hurt terribly today." I was quick to correct her  
"Um... Sorry fair lady, but I'm not your sister, she still outside."  
She had a faint smile "She works so hard, my dear sister"  
She started to speak after taking a long painful breath "You must be the young boy from long ago" He was surprised she remembered considering her condition.  
"Come closer" she let out a small cough. I do as I am told and move closer.  
"Will this do?" I ask.  
She lets out her arms to try and grasp my face but fails. "May you come a little closer? It is hard for me."  
I move close as I can without touching her. It strange, the closer I get to her the colder the air seems to get.  
She lifts her hand to explore my face, I feel uncomfortable and her finger tips are cold but I let her explore my face. The Fair Ladys eyes widen "Is this blood?" I had forgotten about my nose. "Yes Fair lady I had a... accident so to speak."  
she tilts her head to the side "Accident?"  
"Well I kinda fell though the Ilisionary wall and landed on my face, Mistress Quelaag had a good laugh."  
She lets out a sound the kinda sounds like a giggle but seems to cause her no small amount of pain.  
"You should be more careful." She finish's touching my face and puts her hands back together  
"Look at how you have grown." I put on a awkward smile then I see the blood on her fingers.  
"Fair lady you got some of my blood on your hands can I clean that for you?"  
She lets out a sincere smile "If you would please." I softly grab her hands and use the sleeve of my robes I wipe the blood off her pale fingers."  
"Thanks you" after a moment of silence she speaks. "Will you Join our covert young man?"  
"Sorry I don't understand" she kept her smile "Will you join us and become a servant Of chaos as our agre-"

She stops to let out a meek cough.  
"As our agreement was stated" This was moving way to fast, but if his mother made the agreement, he would honor it.  
"Yes fair lady" I kneel, as I do she starts to speak a small chant that is to quiet to hear properly. I am then enveloped in a strange light. "SHIT THAT HURTS." The pain is sudden as if my brain is being branded by hot iron.  
The pain is only temporary and I stand back from the ground.  
"Fair lady what was with that pain?!"  
She looks at me with Tears in her eyes.  
"whats the matter? I am really sorry for yelling."  
She puts her hand on my head gently and smiles with tears in her eyes and starts to speak softly.  
"Welcome , Its been a long time since I have made a new friend"  
Her smile is so sincere it fills me with strange comfort I quickly bow down as if it was second nature.  
"Thank you fair lady."  
she clasps her hands together once again and looks back down to the ground.  
"All my subjects are my dear friends and family, we look out for each other."  
Eingyi taps at my feet "We must get you some lovely eggs my new friend."

I am horrified for a moment, but then Lady Quelaag yells out.  
"Not him Eingyi, He shall not carry eggs, I have other plans for him."  
Eingyi looks disappointed, I look down and ask  
"why do you even have eggs anyway Looks incredibly painful and burdensome."As well as ugly but I kept that to myself.  
Looking proud he spoke loudly. "Its to show our devotion to the fair lady, she love the the uncared and the unloved and even saved us at the expense of herself."

The last few words got my attention. "Saved you?"

Eingyi tried again to lift his head in pride "Most of the servants are from the Blightown and when the blight poison first emerged it had affected most of the people  
Killing many, but the few that did survive owed our survival to the fair lady, she had heard our cries and sucked the blightpuss from all the people that became her servants, much to mistress Quelaag protest."

his face soured. "Now our fair lady is dying, mistress Quelaag collects humanity to try and heal her sister but there is only so much we can do."  
I look back towards the fair lady. "Can she be healed?"  
Eingyi lowed his head "I don't know we would need a great many humanity even then we don't know if it works or just dulls the pain."

I look back down to him "Don't worry my friend I will do my best to help the fair lady." After a moment of silence I say "I better find out what Mistress Quelaag wants me to do."  
I walk down the small hallway and return to the bell tower Quelaag waiting for him and could sense his new found power gained from the covernet.  
"You are now are a Servant of Chaos, now I would demand for you to tell me your name now"  
Grem forgot to tell both the lady's his name and realized that it was rude of him, "I am Grem Mistress Quelaag"  
"A little less witty are you?" Noticing a change in his speak.  
Grem had noticed as well, its seemed as the covernet made him for a lack of a better word docile, maybe that why the egg men didn't seem to mind being messed up abominations.  
"I am sorry for Disrespecting you Mistress Quelaag"  
She waved her hand dismissively "It is fine, Shame though having another boring servant but no matter I have a command for you"  
I lower my head. "Yes mistress Quelaag?"  
"You are to collect humanity for my sister to heal her"  
I look back Up at her. "How do I collect humanity?"  
She grinned and started to speak in a soft but sinister whisper. "By killing my little servant."  
Then she outstretch her arms and grabs my face and forces me to look her in the eyes. "By killing the undead."


End file.
